What why me?
by katiemerillat195
Summary: What happens when ally is in a fire and when she's In a coma Dallas breaks up with her when she's in the coma the when blOnde finds out he never leaves her side
1. Chapter 1

Ally pov

"Thank you for shopping at sonic boom"I said nicely as I gave him the change.i was so tired I fell asleep until trish came in. "guess who got a job at kisses canes" trish said i laughed and said "JUSTIN BIEBER" I said ". No me" trish I know I was kidding. "well I got togo I stared my break 2 hours ago"." ok bye" I said.

As soon as trish left I got out my book and wrotit how much I love Dallas cause ahI he's my boyfriend and the best one ever!DAD! I yelled after I closed my book "YES" he yelled from upstairs "IM TAKING MY BREAK!"I yellEd back "OK" my dad said.

A was walking home then I dropped my keys and I leaned to pick it up when A blonde boy went to pick them "thanks" I said shyly "anytime " he said and left, I finally got to my house I went to the kitchen and put a pizza in the oven then went to my room, after that I went to check on it when all of sudden it was on flames I didn't know what to do do I tried to call 911 but I blacked out cause of the smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish pov

"Were reporting live at Miami news about a fire that started 1 hour ago but no one knew about there was a 15 year girl trapped in there they say she's in a really bad coma she's in Miami hosipal her name ally Dawson well be back right after the break"the girl said.

Thats when I spit out my drink right after they said ally Dawson I darted right out the door with my keys,striat to the I reach it I ran striat through the door not even bothering to talk to my boyfriend Dez and Ally's dad so I could go see ally ASAP,when I reach the desk I ask harshly to the nurse "where is ally Dawson I need to know now"I said."room 517 on the left"she said without looking up from her computer."ok thx" I said fast and went to the room she said I went to the room I walked in and saw poor little skinny ally with chords and masks and and ivys. That's when I broke down crying and before I could hit the ground Dez caught me and wrapped me in his arms and kissed my head I calmed down after Dez said he's words to her I went up to say my words and when I finally could talk but I was still crying and said "hey ally I'm so sorry what happend I love u so much please don't die on me when I'm gone with Dez for a month"I said and stared to cry more and when I was crying ally hand moved a little meaning that she heard I smiled at that and sadly I had to go.

Dallas pov

When I was walking down to the building where ally was i ran into a girl "omg I'm so sorry" I said and when I saw her face I was in love even know ally was my girlfriend but what the heck shes in a coma she won't hear me and I smiled at her and she smiled back."my name is Emily what's urs" she said "Dallas "I said."want to go out Tomorrow I'm free".she said nicely but shly."sure I'll pick u up at 7"I said and walked to the hosipal.

When I got there I went striat to the room Trish texted me when she was about to go to the Finally reach the room I got to one knee and told ally "hey ally I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with u,bye"I said and left and I didn't really feel bad because at least she 's in a coma she can't cry after that and called my bestfriend,Austin.

Austins (blondie)pov

*you get the best of both worlds* as my phone went off "hello?" I said."hey man guess what I just scored a girlfriend her name is Emily she's so hot I want to marry her"Dallas said I was shocked what he just said."dude what about ally what happend"i said still shocked what he said."oh dude her please she's not as hot as Emily and she was in a fire and in a coma she heard cause she moved her hand but she can't cry so I didn't care"Dallas said."Oh ok and holey cow can I go see her I just need the room #" I said."room 517 on the left" Dallas said. Then that's when I hung up and left to the hosipal.


	3. Chapter 3

Austins pov

As soon as I reached the hosipal I ran right to the room Dallas said when I reached the room I saw poor little ally lYing there with cords and masks all over he I had a tear come down my cheek and I kneeled down I put my hand in her hand told her this "hey ally I'm so sorry what happend I wish that was me cause u don't deserve this and forget Dallas he's a jerk if there was one girl I would date and get married to Is u,ally I love u and always will please don't die"I said to her and her hand stitch and I smiled will I was crying cause she heard me. After that I went home and packed my clothes because I am not leaving her side anytime soon. when I got back to the hosipal and went striat to her room and when I reach the door.i dropped my bag in shock".wh-wh-aaa-ttts happening " I ask "ally's not breathing"the doctor said fast and when I heard that I went into space my heart was torn when I got back they were running or rolling as fast as they could to surgery when they left blb toke down crying by the door and I didn't Care if people were staring all I cared about was ally.

Ally pov (still in the coma"

I was crying to myself cause of Austin words they were so sweet but once He left I stop breathing now I'm somewhere it's very white and bright and I feel lost when I got there I saw my mom dressEd in whit and when my voice could come back I went back to the normal coma just I can breath.

**Sorry it's short but I promise chapter 4 well be longer and if u want to be in the story just ask and tell me why ,and thank u for reading my story have a nice year! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa (ally's sister) pov

As I pulled in the drive way I grabbed my keys to end the engine I got out to check my phone cause I left it home I had excaculy 36 missed calls from trish and my dad do first I put my keys and purse down on the kitchen counter and called trish."hello?"trish said "hey what's up why did u call me so much?"I said "umm ally was in a fire and she's in a major coma and she might not make it"trish said fast and then I dropped my phone and left to the hopsial as fast as I could I was crying it was all blur to I got to the hopsial and ran out of the car and went striaght to the desk and ask we're ally Dawson is and they said she's in room 517 so I went there're and there was no bed and I saw Austin there crying "Austin what happend to ally now"I said crying "she stopped breathing so there trying to help her breath again"Austin said crying. That's when I broke down crying too.

Doctor pov

"SHE IS BREATHING"I yelled to the other doctors and then we wheeled her and her bed back to her room and when we reach the room we said to the 2 people in there "she's ok don't worry for now"I said then they both got up and smiled through the tears and hooked the cords and maskes back to her and left the room to give the others privcy.

Austins pov

soon as Alyssa had to go and that was not easy for her but it was important so she had to go. I walked up to ally once again and with my heart I said this "ally,I love u to the sun and back,too the sea and back I would get hit by a car and get a coma just why u ur too smart,cute,funny,weird 15 year old u don't deserve this it should be me who ever dies me not u I'll get burned to death for u and I'll do anything for u as long as u love me we can be starved homeless and broke just as long as u love me I'll do anything for you,I love u ally just don't die on me please"I said and broke down crying,hope ally heard that and at that thought she just moved her hand and I smiled and kissed her forehead and wencoach the chair and was about to go to bed when the doctor and 2 nurses came in and said "I'm sorry son u have to leave for the night u can come back tomorrow"they said and my heart torn a little bit more and I guess I got angry and said this "I'm not living this very room till she wakes up and I'm taking ur voices untill u let me stay with the love of my life and I don't care if u think I'm werid cause I just want to be here when she wakes up"I said and the doctor took a deep breath and said "I guess u can stay" and I was so happy I did the happy dance untill one of the nurses spoke up and said "omg ur Austin moon can I have a picture please"she said "sure"I said and we took the picture then they left and then I went to one of the chairs and tryed to go to sleep.

Trish pov

As me and fez were walking down the popular area of NYC there were sighs of best friend laughing and having fun and it just hit me that that might won't happen to me and ally then Dez caught me i when broke down crying

I felt so bad cause I crude everyday and it made dez cry too cause I know it seems werid but Dez cries too about ally and that because he cares about her too and when I calmed down I would always call austin to see if everything is ok but today I can't cause me and Dez went to get cooled down and tryed to push the bad things away but for me and Dez it didn't work we were so sad about ally and there's no way to leave cause of the money but at least we have phones to check in and sometimes I would look at the pictures of me,ally,and Alyssa and Alyssa is so sweet to us she got me and ally stuff our parents wouldn't allow and I know ally is still thinking about her somewhere inn that I was never going to eat pizza cause thats what started the fire And Dez spoke up finally

Dez pov

"hey trish u know they said that the pizza started The fire well I didn't it was...

TBC


	5. Cause I know

Dez pov

It was a person"I said looking at worried now crying trish."what that doesn't make since cause who would want to hurt ally"trish said looking 's right who would.I know why it was a person cause pizza was not even in the was by the frige still I remember that I saw a car pull up when I went back to my the car look familiar so I thought she knew the person so I didn't we walked back to the hotel I saw something it was a note it said something and I was right it was a person

_Dear Dez and trish_

_U guess right it was a person and I'm the person so u better watch out for ur friend ally,she's in danger and I know everything about her she knows me by a tad and u have seen me with her and u think im a nice person but ally was the cause of her mothers death and I know it's revange if she dies ally dies so watch out._


	6. It's time to hold on

Allys pov

*Flashback*as I walked inside I went to get the pizza and I swore that I saw a figure on the couch I figure it was my dad so I didn't care.I went upstairs to write in my book and I thought I heard something Like water so I didn't like 20 minutes I heard the door shut.I went down stairs to put the pizza in the it was on flames well actually the whole house.i couldnt get out and then blacked out.*back to her*omg I'm been like this for 2 months I need to wake its not like sleeping and I don't know but that's when I realized it was a person that did it.I don't know how I woke up early than I was a person not the I woke up the nurse was doing something and when she looked over and called all of the I saw Austin wasn't there so that's when I looked down and I think I saw the nurse leave.

Austins pov

I left to get something to drink cause it's been 2 months so I thought it would take longer even know I don't want it to."Austin guess what ally is sad do u think u should be there with her".she said and laugh cause I was clueless."but she's in a coma how do u know"I said cunfused. "Austin she's awake u dummy get in there go talk to her"she said making me look stupid In front of some people "oh come on I leave for the first time and then she wakes up"I said making the nurse I left being happier than ever I think I was so happy I cried a I reached her room ally was looking confused and she was thinking."ALLY!"I said and when ally looked up her face lit up,"AUSTIN!"she said happily but still sad.i went up to her and hugged her like she was about Togo to her last 's when she went away form the hugged and was looking by the window,"what's wrong"I said and when I got to where she was looking and she said "hand me that piecie of paper please."she said sounding shaky so I knew she knew something she didn't want to tell me.i went to grad it.I picked it up I brought It to her and let her read she read it out loud and i knew that something was she got the note from me. She cried cause she read it to herself first and then when she was done she handed it to me.i guess she didn't want to read it out I got the note and read the first part before the greating to its I knew this war isn't over cause now I know its a person and was trying to hurt the thing said

_Warning,if u read this and ur ally ur going to die. Ether way u do! I hate and always will cause u caused ur moms death say ur goodbyes watching you _


	7. We found The killer but we found love to

Ally's pov

As I cried as I knew I was going to die,and someone is out to get the main thing that bothers me and makes me cry more is that he was blaming me for my moms death and I'm mad at the same time because he shouldn't know my mom cause I probably don't know I looked up Austin was crying and I went as far as I can cuse I have ivys on me let him cry on my shoulder and I cried on his.i was wondering why he was crying so I asked."Austin why are u crying" I asked softly because I was crying."ally because u might die and I know that whatever it takes I'll die with u or for u,and I know u don't feel the same way bu-" I had to cut him off by a kiss cause he was talking to I guess I stand corrected u do feel the same way"Austin said and I laughed."hey Austin u know that u don't have too because I'm going to die less then a day if we don't find the killer or whatever can u help me find him"I asked because I will be able to get out of the hosipal soon like 10 minutes.

? Pov

As I wait for ally to get to her new house I went in and hid in her I could kill her but I'm not alone.I have a back-up and I'm glad he broke her heart cause she needs it.(2 hours later)as I heard the door close I got my gun and knife ready."thx Austin for the help u can get something to drink met me in my room"I heard ally say."ok but I get a kiss"Austin stop talking."in ur dreams"ally said yeah but in ally entered the room she put her bag down and walked in the bathroom so I went to locked the door and I did it before she came out thank she was looking out the window I slowly came out of the closet quietly and came to my soon as I was about to grab ally by the neck to choke her someone came in the how,"ALLY WATCH OUT!"Austin yelled and Im mad at Dallas for the no help had to get ally turned around she screamed and I felt something go through me but I stab ally 5 times before I lost myself cause I just got stab by ally's friend Austin.

Austin pov

"ally omg we need to get u to hosipal i called 911 so the can take whoever stab ally. It felt like I got shot though the head I couldn't do anything cause there was nothing to do but be I thought of it I'll stab him in Time I'll save ally but I keep stabbing so he can see what pain it felt to 911 got here they took him but when they lifted the mask I gasped it was but why would he try to kill is going to go to shock after she finds out who it was. At least she is safe now that he is going to there is 2 things I need to do ally to be my girlfriend her and I started writing a I was going to ask her out wish me luck,"hey ally how u feeling"I said."I'm ok I'm soar cause of that surgry that saved my life"ally said "ok and ally this ur choice but would u be my -" i was saying something outloud till ally said yes before I could continue and I was so happy I did my happy dance that made her now our life's are safe and nice.

(Austin pov still but 2 years later)

And when she found out it was her father she just ignored it and our dates were good it's just one problem.i need to propsal soon and that's tonight so hope it goes good,as we met at the restrant we sat down at the table and ate,talked and here came the main we walked out of the table,I held her hand and stopped her. And told her to look at me and she I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring and asked her "ally would u marry me?"I asked but was shaking inside."YES yEs!"ally said. I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and we went out in the rain and kissed or make out probably both.

**Hey hey alright there is one more chapter how thier life is,love u guys,and tell me what u like the next story should be like! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Austin pov

As life went on me and ally had a good marrige 7 month after I propsaled to had 3 beautiful kids Sadie,liam, girl two boys I lOve them hope that they don't go through the trouble we been trough but at least we're dad got arrested for life.i got my two dreams come had kids. is what her dream we got the lives we wanted and I'm about to give the family a trip and a nice gift she will never forget its a secret so I can't tell y'all well looks like we are going that's our life.

**Hey guys that was it and I'll be doing a new story soon so don't worry thank u for reviewing I love y'all guys! :)**D


End file.
